


A very happy cat...err, High Warlock

by NovaNara



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Presents, Humor, M/M, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: Magnus Bane likes partying. He likes even better when his beloved Alec is unashamedly silly (to the uninitiated's eye).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	A very happy cat...err, High Warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TapTapAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TapTapAlways).



> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. A.N. Happy birthday, my Tigger!!! Hope you enjoy this tidbit.

Magnus Bane's parties were always legendary. His birthday party after the whole Clave, Valentine & assorted chaos were finally settled? Even more so. It was time to celebrate! The victory, of course. Not just that, though. If he hadn't involved himself more than most people would deem wise, or than he'd often found pleasant, in the affairs of the hunters, he wouldn't have nabbed the grand prize.

It had taken time and more diplomacy than he'd employed to defuse a possible battle, but the High Warlock had finally managed to woo his Alec. The young man was so beautiful, intense, and absolutely adorable. ...And sadly, the first time he'd met him, crushing on someone utterly unworthy.

Oh well. These days were long past. And with them, the days when Alec was ashamed of what he was. In fact, he wasn't here, helping him prepare (and stealing kisses), simply because – knowing his partner's curiosity – Alec had left his gift for him with Izzy. He'd be back soon, with every shadowhunter (well, the ones that were in New York, at least) in tow. And none of Magnus' old friends and honoured guests would have to balk, like they would have such a short time (especially if you have a Warlock's understanding of it) ago. What a brilliant, brilliant year. ...More glitter. He could do with some more glitter.

When the guests started arriving, Magnus was his usual self. Charming (no magic required), exuberant, and...okay, yes, he was getting slightly tipsy. But Alec was starting to be late, and he missed his boyfriend, dammit! He didn't want more people congratulating him (on what? Surviving another year? As if it'd ever been in question) or, some, offering presents that were actually more collateral than anything else (we've been polite to you, so be gracious to us in the future, okay?). For someone whose photo you could have plastered in the encyclopedia under the word “extrovert”, Magnus had a surprisingly small circle of people he actually cared about. And Alec was going to bring along most of them.

Ooh – hello there! His wayward boyfriend was finally here. With Izzy, Meliorn, Biscuit and her family, and – Magnus didn't care. Not when he was receiving an apologetic kiss. He would not purr. He would not purr. ...He might have purred, but it was his day. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

“Sorry love. I wanted to run back, but Izzy wouldn't let us leave till we all met her standards.”

“Hey, it's the first time we get to mingle without worrying. The least we can do is to not shame our host – look like someone in whose company you're not embarrassed to be seen,” his sister piped in.

“We're similar in many ways, Isabelle, but don't be stupid. Alec could wear a potato sack and I'd still want to show him off,” Magnus said, with a somewhat tight smile.

His lover's blush washed away all annoyance. For a warrior, Alec was way too cute. (Not that Magnus would ever tell him that.)  
“Now, can I see this precious gift of yours?”  
“Sure.” Alec handed it over. The brilliant green package was closed with a golden bow, which came apart as soon as Magnus pulled on it – okay, he might have helped himself with the tiniest bit of magic to speed up the process, and make sure the wrapping paper fell down at the same time. Why rip into something beautiful, if you had a quick and gentle way?  
In an otherwise unassuming box sat a huge ball of...from the softness it had to be Merino wool, in the same shade of blue of his lover's eyes. The High Warlock took it out, grinning. He realized someone in the background was laughing, but what did he care? This – and its giver – were his to play with, and whoever it was, they couldn't have them.

He raised his eyes from his gift to a panicked inhale. What was wrong?...Not Alec, thank the Angel, who was smiling at him, promise in his eyes. How soon could they end this party and not offend every faction whose members he was friendly with, again?   
From the way Izzy, Clary's mother and Luke were protectively crowding behind and around his beloved, though, at least one of them had to be responsible.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Seriously?” he hissed. “As if I'd ever react badly to such a perfect present.”

“Not the present,” Luke automatically replied, before biting his lips. Afraid to speak up? At him? Miracle! Even old dogs could change. They were still dogs to the core, though.

“If you're concerned about my reputation – your kind might be concerned with maintaining status. I know I'm the best, so I can afford to be magnanimous. Especially because – hear that? Or not hear, rather? I don't have to get involved. Whoever of my guests was so brazen has already been silenced – and likely removed – by his companions. Out of all the people here, Alec is the last one anyone should be worried about. Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I have something I need to stash.”

Not that anyone would be crazy enough to steal from him, but it was a valid excuse to rush to his bedroom. (Where else would he put it?)

Magnus put the yarn in pride of place on his bureau and took a deep breath. He was not going to shoo everyone away. For one, it wouldn't be polite. For another, it wasn't what Alec would want. And Magnus was so proud of him right now. The young man he'd coaxed into believing there was nothing wrong in what he was – or in them – had grown into a partner who publicly played inside jokes on and with him. With a kiss and a smile. Never let it be said a feline refused a game. He'd go back, and be even more fabulous than he'd ever been in his life. After all, he had a partner to show off (and to show off for). Best year, absolutely.


End file.
